El Amor, cuidadosamente doblado
by aquamenting
Summary: Por qué Hermione siempre acaba desnuda en la cama con Snape?
1. Chapter 1

N/T: Esta es una traducción, la historia original se llama ''Love, Carefully Folded'' y es de dressagegrrrl, que me ha dado permiso para traducirla.

N/A: Esto se completa en tres capítulos. El título proviene del poema ''A Grief Ago'' de Michael Shepherd.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba desnuda. Él también. Y estaban en un burdel. O al menos eso lo que supuso Hermione. Las paredes eran rojas de terciopelo con flores de lis gravadas en color dorado, y la sobrecama estaba cortada en lo que ella esperaba que fuera falso armiño, pero sabía que no lo era puesto que había pequeñas cabezas de animales y patas salpicando el pelaje por aquí y por allá. Las lámparas de la habitación dejaban caer prismas que producían pequeños arcoíris en los planos oscuros en la cara de su compañero de cama.

Se miraron, cada uno sosteniendo una parte de las sábanas para cubrir sus partes importantes.

''Um'', dijo ella, sintiendo como el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

''Granger'' , rugió Snape, sus labios eran dos finas líneas. ''¿Qué demonios haces aquí?''

''No tengo ni idea''. Movió la colcha, intentando minimizar el contacto entre la piel desnuda de sus pechos y las partes de animales disecados. Dirigió su mirada por la habitación con incomodidad y le llamó la atención una rosa blanca descansando sin gracia dentro de un botijo. La cabeza de la rosa se había caído y los bordes estaban marchitados, haciendo que aquello pareciera aún más fuera de lugar en aquella vulgar sala. Volviendo su cabeza hacia él ,preguntó, ''¿Qué haces aquí?''

Él frunció el ceño y abrió la boca.

Como si hubiera sido alcanzada por un punzante hechizo, Hermione aspiró una bocanada de aire y se levantó en su propio dormitorio. Estaba sola y vestía su pijama de franela.

Esa fue la primera vez que soñó estar desnuda con Severus Snape.

* * *

''Llegas tarde'', gruñió Snape cuando ella entró en la tienda.

''Cállate. Cállate la boca''. Hermione fulminó a su jefe con la mirada. ''No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto. ''

Sus labios endurecieron. ''Estoy seguro de que no sé qué quieres decir''. Se sentó detrás del mostrador, donde todos los ingredientes prohibidos se mantenían bajo vigilancia. Su libro mayor reposaba en el vidrio delante de él y Hermione lo contempló ignorarla, mientras cuidadosamente ordenaba sus cuentas.

''Me mandaste entregar las pociones de Madame Malkin a su tienda'', siseó ella.

Al final Snape la miró, su ceja se arqueó y su boca se curvó. ''Ah. Creía que tú eras mi _asistente_. Por lo tanto esperaba que me _asistieras_. ¿Entregar Pociones era demasiado para ti, Hermione?''

''Porque tu… ¡no es eso en absoluto!'' Hermione luchó consigo misma por no agarrarlo por las solapas negras y menearlo hasta que sus dientes se rompieran. ''Deberías de haber sabido que _ella_ trabaja ahí''.

Él suspiró. ''Por la cantidad de hostilidad en tu voz, puedo imaginar que la señorita Brown ha encontrado trabajo recientemente en Madame Malkin. '' Con suavidad, se quitó las gafas de plata que había posado en su torcida y ganchuda nariz. Plegando las patillas con cuidado, las depositó en su bolsillo del pecho y después dirigió toda su atención hacia Hermione. ''Tu suposición de que yo lo sabía es comprensible, por supuesto. Después de todo, todo el Mundo Mágico está al corriente de mi fascinación por la ropa y sombrerería de mujer.''

Hermione enrojeció y apartó la mirada.

''Me encantaría discutir sobre el fino corte de las ropas, por eso trato de mantener todos los trabajadores actuales de Madame Malkin en mi auto-Red Flu. Lo siento mucho, señorita Granger. Se me debe haber olvidado informarle de que su archienemigo ahora se dedica a vender bragas a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.'' Se movió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, causando que su larga y negra coleta resbalase por el hombro. ''¿Eso sirve como disculpa?''

Ella arrugó la nariz. ''Difícilmente. Se podría considerar si por una vez tuvieras también la decencia de comprar la comida. Yo la he estado comprando durante estos tres últimos días.''

''Dalo por hecho''. Se examinó sus pulcras uñas. ''¿Cordero al curry?''

Ella se encogió de hombros y finalmente se movió alrededor del mostrador para colgar su capa azul al lado de la negra de Snape. Los ganchos tenían forma de serpientes de plata, y suspiró. Se puso el delantal que usaba para trabajar, cubierto de grasientos tulipanes rojos.

Hizo girar la silla para mirarla, sus labios se crisparon al ver su alegre ropa de trabajo. '' Entonces, asumo que habéis tenido una charla, ¿no? '' Ladeó la cabeza y añadió, ''¿Todavía respira?

Hermione sintió el calor subir por su cuello hasta sus mejillas. ''Si, por supuesto.'' Un momento de silencio pasó entre ellos hasta que ella espetó, ''Tenía chupetones por todo su cuello, y perdí los nervios. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la hechicé para que uno de sus pechos le colgara hasta el ombligo.''

''¿Sólo uno? Original.'' Apoyó la mejilla en su puño cerrado.

''Todavía no me creo que lo hiciera. Cuatro años, y Ron lo echó todo a perder por esa necia vaca. Sabes que él está viviendo ahora con ella.'' Apretó los puños hasta que pudo sentir las medias lunas de la uñas clavarse en sus palmas.

''Me ha gustado mucho escuchar sobre tu creatividad al hechizar a un Gryffindor. Más de eso por favor, y menos lloriquear por el pelirrojo granudo. O, mucho mejor, podrías ganarte el sueldo que raspo de mis arcas y empezar a preparar pociones. El invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina y vamos escasos de Poción Pimentónica'' Él la echó con un simple negligente movimiento de muñeca y se puso las gafas de nuevo, volviendo al libro mayor.

Hermione se fijó que el libro estaba lleno de meticulosas filas de números negros, i muy poca tinta roja. _Raspar de sus arcas, si claro._

Arrugando la nariz, se volvió hacia el laboratorio en la parte posterior del Apotecario. Pasando filas de especímenes de ojos abultados en jarras y ingredientes perfectamente ordenados y espolvoreados dentro de una pulgada de sus vidas, sus zapatos hicieron suaves chasquidos en el piso de madera. Se detuvo junto a la entrada del laboratorio y se volvió para preguntarle a Snape cuántos lotes quería que ella hiciera. Lo sorprendió mirándola, con el rostro perplejo. ''¿Qué?'' susurró ella.

''Asegúrate de hacer una tanda doble.'' Inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. ''Es muy difícil imaginar que eres una pocionista seria en esa monstruosidad de tulipanes.

Ella sonrió y se volvió hacia el laboratorio. ''No seas celoso.''

* * *

Otra vez el burdel. Los dos estaban igual de desnudos, solo que esta vez estaban acurrucados.

Aunque ella no podía verla la cara, sabía que tenía de ser Snape porque solo una trompa tan deformada como la suya podía hacer ese terrible ronquido con silbido que retumbaba contra su nuca. Además, el antebrazo que cruzaba en diagonal sobre su pecho estaba salpicado de pelo negro.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

Snape resopló en su oído, lo que provocó que el fino vello de su cuello se erizara. Entonces él hizo un ruido pegajoso, un chasquido con su lengua y sus escalofríos se rebajaron a un nivel más manejable en un santiamén.

''Levántate'', dijo ella, dándole palmaditas a su mano más fuerte de lo necesario.

Él gruñó y la apretó más contra sí. ''Por Dios, eres una pesada, Granger. ¿No ves que estoy intentando dormir un rato más?''

''Un poco de…Snape, quita tu erección matutina de mi trasero ahora mismo. No voy a ser obligada a acurrucarme contigo.'' Lo escuchó refunfuñar mientras la soltaba, y Hermione no pudo evitar un escalofrío al sentir la corriente de aire frío que atravesó su espalda. Se giró para enfrentarlo, enrollando otra vez la cabeza del armiño disecado lejos de su piel. ''Qué sueño repetitivo más raro'', reflexionó.

Él levantó el brazo para cubrir su rostro, ocultando sus ojos y nariz en el hueco de su codo. ''Si, el subconsciente está lleno de peligros y deseos ocultos, estoy seguro de ello.'' Se movió ligeramente, y Hermione pudo ver uno de sus oscuros irises mirarla desde el hueco de debajo de su brazo. ''¿Recreando un antiguo enamoramiento infantil de un profesor? Supongo que debería de estar agradecido que ahora mismo no estés embutida en el uniforme de Hogwarts.'' Su ojo se cerró.

''Bah, dejé atrás esas cosas después de que mataras a…''quedó interrumpida cuando las luces de la habitación parpadearon con un zumbido eléctrico, antes de regresar a su estado normal. ''Qué raro.''

Cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo, las cicatrices de su cuello parecían especialmente rojas y lívidas, o quizás él había empalidecido al acordarse de Dumbledore. Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó, aguantando cuidadosamente la sábana que cubría su pecho. Acarició la marca de Nagini en la piel de Snape. Él se asustó, atrapando su muñeca firmemente y inclinándose contra su cuerpo. De hecho ella también se asustó, y pudo notar lo fuerte que estaba su pecho, incluso a través de las sábanas.

Se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos.

Hermione despertó con un suspiro asustado y se encontró sola en su cama una vez más.

* * *

''¿Por qué debería ir a celebrar el maldito Santo de otro de los mocosos de Potter?'' Preguntó Snape al día siguiente mientras cerraban la tienda. ''Tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi tiempo. Estoy seguro de que estoy a punto a dhacer un gran avance en mi investigación, y estoy en una etapa crítica en la base.'' Pasó un paño sobre su centrífuga, con cuidado de reforzar los hechizos de estabilidad incorporados en cada brazo.

Hermione marcaba los ingredientes que faltaban en su lista de inventario. ''Deberías ir, pero no puedo decirte por qué o te negarás.''

''Eso no es muy estimulante.''

''No pretendía que lo fuera. Era la declaración de un hecho. Realmente deberías ir. Por cierto, andamos escasos en piel de serpiente.''

''Si, el pedido debería de llegar el jueves.'' Tiró el trapo sobre la mesa del laboratorio y se aflojó el cuello.

El movimiento cautivó a Hermione. El pocionista mantenía siempre su cuello abotonado, incómodo con la cantidad de público que ocasionalmente se acercaba para mirar al espía que mató a Dumbledore y que tenía la garganta desgarrada por Nagini. Incluso sólo había visto su cicatriz una vez que lo fue a visitar al hospital.

Era irregular, de un rojo vivo, cruzando su cuello desde su oreja hasta casi la clavícula. Se sorprendió de lo bien que su subconsciente recordaba las líneas de la cicatriz de su sueño, y Hermione se vio forzada a apretar los dedos con fuerza alrededor de su portapapeles para así no caer en la tentación de levantar la mano y acariciar los bordes elevados de la herida.

Su mirada estaba contemplándolo mientras pretendía estar estudiando la lista que tenía delante, pero Snape había sido un espía, y dijo con tono áspero, ''¿Te molesta? ¿Te sientes incómoda?'' Su voz sonaba fría, y se miró las manos mientras reorganizaba la plata, el bronce y las varillas de vidrio para remover ordenándolos de más grande a más pequeño en el escritorio más cercano.

''Después de largos años de relación – terriblemente largos,'' sonrió él con burla ''he descubierto que…no odio estar en tu presencia, Granger.''

Un vistazo reveló que todo el cuello de Snape estaba al rojo, no sólo el área marcada por la cicatriz. Hermione miró alrededor de la tienda, ahora impecable, y se preguntó qué estaba pasando.

Él continuó, ''De hecho, he descubierto que no es ni objetable, y sinceramente, estoy más cómodo con m cuello desabrochado. Me roza un poco. Mientras no te sientas…molesta por mis cicatrices, preferiría trabajar de esta manera cuando estemos solos.'' Snape seguía organizando las malditas varillas para remover de antes.

Ella hizo una pausa y suavizó su voz mientras escogía las palabras adecuadas para que sonaran tranquilizadoras. ''Por supuesto que no me molestan. Yo también tengo marcas de la guerra. Todos tenemos. Aunque respeto que odies ser observado por idiotas, siempre he pensado que deberías de ser capaz de mostrar tus cicatrices con honor.''

Snape resopló, y ella contempló su perfil de halcón. El color de su cuello había desaparecido como si se desistiera a dejarlo con su palidez habitual. Dándose cuenta de su mirada escrutadores, él se volvió hacia ella, y ella se quedó mirando su trenza, que le llegaba hasta la punta de los omoplatos.

A pesar de que nunca sería un hombre atractivo, desde el fin de la guerra los años habían sido buenos con él. Aún estaba flaco, pero había perdido parte de esa delgadez que lo caracterizaba durante el último año cuando era Director. Se había puesto fuerte desde entonces, se notaba en los músculos de sus hombros y las facciones de su cara se habían suavizado. Snape era delicado con su pelo, ahora que no tenía que hacerse pasar por el bastardo grasiento, y lo había dejado crecer, aunque se lo echaba para atrás en una larga y negra cola mientras trabajaba.

Para ser sincera, le fascinada esa cola. Se le hacía difícil relacionar este hombre con el terco profesor de Pociones de sus años en la escuela que acostumbraba a llevar su pelo como una cortina para tapar sus ojos. Quería deslizar la mano hacia abajo, sintiendo cada bulto mientras la acariciaba desde su cráneo hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Fue un impulso inexplicable que la dejó inquieta.

''¿Qué dia es la celebración del Santo?'' lo escuchó refunfuñar.

''El día 7.''

Él se volvió hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. ''Supongo que puedo ir. ¿Asumo que será en casa de Potter?'' Incluso ahora, Snape no podía contener una sonrisa de desprecio al decir el nombre de Harry, enseñando sus dientes torcidos.

''Desafortunadamente no. Es en La Madriguera.'' Gruñó Hermione de repente. ''Será mejor que Ronald no haya _pensado_en traer a Lav-Lav. Ya sabes, esta es la segunda vez que la prefiera a ella antes que a mí.''

Moviendo la mano con además, él resopló e hizo rodar sus ojos. ''Oh, _compadéceme._ Oh, _le odio_. Ya he escuchado tu numerito con anterioridad, hechicera.'' Al ver su jadeo de indignación, él continuó, ''Orgullo a parte, Granger, de verdad has querido estar con ese canalla? Come con la boca abierta y con descaro se come con los ojos a otras mujeres. Tiene la capacidad mental de un invertebrado y nunca se ha molestado en sacarse los EXTASIS. Sinceramente, no encuentro a dos personas más diferentes la una de la otra. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que estabas loca.''

''Eso no es asunto tuyo, o no?'' Ella estaba ofendida por su arrogante destitución de cuatro años de su vida y decisiones. ''Contrariamente a lo que piensas, amé a Ron…probablemente no de la manera en la que necesitaba ser amado, pero él fue importante para mí. Era un gran y estúpido hombre, pero creí que era sólo mío.'' Agachó la cabeza mirando su portapapeles un momento antes de sentarse en la mesa de trabajo. ''Pensé que era el final de una era cuando él me abandonó.'' Hermione resopló indecorosamente, y una mirada de alarma se deslizó hasta el habitualmente impasible rostro de Snape. ''Oh, vale. No me interesaba nada a largo plazo con él, pero echo de menos a mi amigo, y duele que me hiciera esto.''

''Granger…'' Acercó su mano hacia ella, pero la retiró antes de rozar su hombro.

''No voy a hablar sobre esto contigo porque sería un ejercicio de masoquismo de mi parte.'' Se dirigió a la parte delantera de la tienda, se quitó el delantal de trabajo y cogió su capa. Hermione ignoró que él la había seguido y no se dio cuenta que él la estaba observando con una expresión insegura en su rostro.

''No pretendía ofenderte.''

''Bueno, pero eso no significa que aún duela. Te veo esta noche.''

Dio un portazo al salir, la campana de arriba del marco sonaba importunadamente con regocijo.

* * *

El enfado de Hermione se desvaneció después de llegar a la celebración del Santo, y se sintió decepcionada al ver lo contrario de lo que él había dicho, Snape no había aparecido. Tampoco era la única persona que estaba decepcionada.

''¿Estás segura de que dijo que iba a venir, Mione?'' Los ojos verdes de Harry buscaban entre los invitados reunidos en el jardín de La Madriguera. Había metido su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y ella se relajó contra él. ''Ginny y yo esperábamos los dos que se presentara.''

''Él dijo que vendría, pero hoy tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo antes de dejar el trabajo. Puede que está de mal humor.'' Ella suspiró. ''Además, no estoy segura de si es mejor que se mantenga alejado. Me preocupa como pueda reaccionar. Albus Severus es un nombre aceptable, pero a Snape no le gusta ser el centro de atención, y todavía se siente culpable por lo de Dumbledore.''

Harry apretó su agarre con un afectuoso apretón antes de dejar caer su mano en sus hombros. Frotando la otra mano sobre sus ojos cansados, dijo, ''Lo sé, pero necesitaba hacer esto. Se ha sacrificado y ha hecho demasiado por mí. Por todos nosotros. Esto es lo único que tengo de valor.''

''Lo sé.'' Y de verdad lo sabía. Para Harry Potter, un hombre que había crecido sin nada ni nadie para llamarlo suyo, nombrar a su hijo en honor a Snape era como ofrecerle un tesoro más valioso que el oro y más precioso que la plata. Era un pacto que prometí nada más que el mayor respeto y honor. No estaba segura de si un hombre tan amargado y cerrado sería capaz de verlo como realmente era.

Retirando el cabello de su hombro, Hermione se movió y se estremeció ligeramente. La noche era fresca, a pesar de llevar abrigo, y se encontró deseando haberse puesto una falda más larga para mantener sus piernas cubiertas. El jardín no se parecía en nada al pequeño campo donde los chicos jugaban a Quidditch cada primer domingo del mes. Molly había alquilado el criadero de Neville para plantar una hilera de encantadores setos para rodear el área, dejando una pequeña abertura para que la gente pudiese entrar y salir. Neville los había reforzado con hechizos puesto que habían sido plantados en la estación equivocada y los necesitaban para poder sobrevivir al próximo invierno.

Las sillas hacían diez de ancho y tres de profundidad, y adornadas con rosas. Brillaban, cálida y agradablemente en la suave luz proveniente de las linternas que Molly había atado a lo largo de los setos. Los asientos estaban organizados en un semicírculo alrededor de un arco enrejado donde Harry y Ginny aguantaban al bebé para el nombramiento.

Era maravilloso y encantador.

''No te preocupes, Harry. Puede que Snape todavía aparezca.''

Empezó a darle una palmadita en el brazo, pero cuando vio a Ron y a Lavender entrar en el recinto, Hermione le clavó las uñas en su lugar. ''Oh no,'' gimió. ''Es Lavendron.''

''Lo siento. Le pedí que mantuviera distancias contigo esta noche, pero sé que no es mucho consuelo.'' Su voz sonaba calmada, pero su atención se había movido hacia Ginny que justamente estaba entrando al jardín con el pequeño Albus Severus en sus brazos y James Sirius sujetado al borde de su falda con su mano regordeta. Hermione sintió su energía cambiar hacia algo cariñoso y orgulloso cuando miró a su mujer e hijos, y sonrió con pesar.

''Soy una niña grande. Puedo cuidarme yo sola. Puedes ir a hacerte cargo de tu familia.''

Harry se giró hacia ella, y aunque su negro pelo luciera despeinado y juvenil, la miró con los ojos de un padre. ''Todo va a estar bien, Hermione. Ya verás. Al final.'' Le agarró suavemente por la barbilla y luego se alejó abriendo sus brazos a James.

Snape se presentó después de todo. Cuando Harry proclamó el nombre de su hijo a la familia i amigos reunidos alrededor suyo, llevó su mirada por encima de las cabezas de los que estaban sentados. Dirigió su atención a las sombras cercanas a la entrada del vallado jardín, y Snape diu un paso hacia la luz. El ex espía inclinó la cabeza, para la mayoría su rostro era una máscara impasible, pero Hermione vio la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas y el ligero movimiento de su nuez al tragar. Estaba emocionado, determinó ella antes de que se deslizara de vuelta a las sombras donde estaba más cómodo.

Y luego se acabó. Los invitados se congregaron en torno a las mesas de comida de Molly que Bill y Charlie habían hecho aparecer, una en cada lado, con la tabla entre ellas. A Hermione le sorprendió que fueran capaces de gestionarlo todo sin desinflar ninguno de los soufflés de su madre. Había guisos, postres de gelatina y pollo al horno. Grandes cuencos de ensalada de frutas situados junto a tortas de calabaza y ensaladas de campo verde adornadas con rábanos, naranjas y semillas de amapola. Y allí, en el centro de la mesa había un magnífico cochinillo.

Molly nunca había descubierto la manera de cocinar para menos de cien personas.

Snape estaba ocupado defendiéndose de un efusivo Harry, así que Hermione mordisqueó un poco de pollo al horno y ensalada de frutas para ella sola, esperando la primera oportunidad que pudiera encontrar para llorar pesadamente sin parecer grosera. Se quedó de pié sola en un charco de sombras, con la esperanza de no llamar la atención de Ron y Lavender sin que pareciera que los estaba evitando.

Pero, fue en vano. Sintió un dedo pinchándole en las costillas.

''Pero bueno, tienes la desfachatez de mostrar la cara aquí después de lo que me hiciste, Hermione Granger,'' siseó Lavender.

Hermione la miró como si fuera un insecto. ''Admito que he calculado mal. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada en tratar de ayudarte a enderezar tus horribles y desequilibrados pechos.''

La otra bruja ahuecó sus ya demasiado esponjosos rizos. Su pelo le daba el aspecto de un matorral mortificado. Lanzando una mirada no muy cautelosa a los asistentes de la fiesta, Lavender pasó su dedo por la clavícula, bajando por su seno, y se detuvo en la cadera. ''Pobre Hermione. Con semejantes uvas agrias. Después de todo, este cuerpo no hace ni tres horas era lo suficientemente bueno para Ronald. Obviamente, encontró algo que _faltaba_ en el tuyo.'' Le esbozó una sonrisa depredadora a Hermione. ''Obviamente encontró que faltaba algo _en ti_, o si no nunca me habría tomado hace ocho meses atrás.''

La boca de Hermione se tensó, y la sonrisa de Lavender se ensanchó un momento antes de que Hermione sintiera una presencia negra en su hombro.

''Señorita Brown, luce particularmente zorruna esta noche. ¿No debería de estar asaltando el gallinero de otras mujeres?'' Hermione se hundió de alivio mientras estaba envuelta en la reconfortante presencia de Snape. ''Ve sin vergüenza hacia la comadreja. Vete. Fuera de aquí.'' Sonaba tenebrosamente divertido.

La boca de la otra bruja se abrió por el casual despido. Hermione contempló como el rojo subía por el cuello de Lavender hasta sus mejillas y orejas en machas no muy atractivas. ''Esto no es asunto tuyo, Snape.''

''No me malinterpretes. No tengo ningún interés en tu pelea de gatas con la señorita Granger. De todos modos, necesito hablar con ella sobre un asunto que no te concierne.'' Se detuvo antes de añadir, ''Además, simplemente no te soporto.''

Lavender resopló, ''¿Quién te has crees que eres?'' Sus ridículos rizos con forma de salchicha temblaron por la rabia. ''No eres nadie, Snape. Nada más que un abusón…'' Balbuceó, ahogándose con sus palabras. ''Un abusón que es famoso por matar a su amigo y mentor, el mago más poderoso que este mundo haya conocido.

Snape se echó hacia atrás como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado, pero antes de que Hermione saliera en su defensa, Ron se interpuso entre ella y Lavender, con la voz tensa y silenciosa. ''Hey, Lavender,'' siseó. ''¿Aquí no, vale?''

Su actitud cambió inmediatamente, convirtiéndose suave y tímida mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ron, presionando sus pechos en su costado. ''Pero Won-Won, Hermione estaba siendo mezquina conmigo…Y ya sabes que ella hoy me echó ese desagradable hechizo.'' Ella lo miró, con sus límpidos ojos brillando con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

''Esta fiesta es por mi sobrino, Lav. Cálmate,'' dijo él, claramente no manipulado por sus engaños. ''Y no deberías decir esa podredumbre al Profesor Snape.''

''Ya no soy el profesor de nadie, chico,'' dijo Snape con tono áspero, con su rostro una vez más controlado. De hecho, estaba demasiado controlado, Hermione se preocupó de que se pudiera romper por la presión de la rabia que ella aún podía sentir a través de su cuerpo.

''Perdón. Señor Snape, entonces.'' Ron inclinó la cabeza hacia el oscuro mago.

Lavender chilló, causando que algunos se giraran en su dirección y en Hermione una mueca de dolor por el nivel de decibelios a los que acababa de llegar la vaca. ''¿Qué diablos has podido _posiblemente_ decir, Ronald? Él _mató_ al Profesor Dumbledore.

''Y nos salvó a todos nosotros, ¿no lo hizo?''

Hermione dio un paso adelante, con los ojos entrecerrados. ''Lavender, lo maldices por el único acto que desvió la guerra a nuestro favor, y te olvidas las dos décadas que ha tenido que sacrificar para la causa. Eres una idiota.'' Volviéndose a su ex amante, le dio a regañadientes un gesto de respeto por su defensa hacia Snape. ''Ronald''

Se giró para marcharse, enganchando su brazo con el brazo del oscuro mago. ''Vámonos, Severus.''

El brazo de él se tensó, apretando su mano contra sus costillas. ''De acuerdo…_Hermione_.''

* * *

Gracias por leer y acordaros de dejar review! Todo el mérito se lo lleva la autora, yo solo traduzco! :)


	2. Chapter 2

N/T: Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, me ha costado un poco más traducirlo porque a veces no encontraba la frase adequada para traducir alguna frase, pero bueno, lo he conseguido! xd Si encontrais algun error por favor no dudéis en decírmelo que a veces con las prisas puedo cometer alguna falta y me moriría de la verguenza si eso pasara. En fin, basta ya de cháchara, a disfrutar del capitulo, que yo creo que es el capítulo más emocionante de esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia y a todos aquellos que la habéis puesto en favoritos. También quiero agradecer todos los reviews que habéis dejado por aquí, así que gracias a nagini27 , Gabriela Cruz , Diosa Luna, 73, Smithback, Aurora Snape, YazminSnape , Mama Shmi , patybenededmalfoy y a TequilaNervous! Aprecio mucho vuestros comentarios! :)

(Todo el mérito se lo lleva dressagegrrrl, la autora de esta maravillosa historia, yo sólo soy una simple traductora)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Snape ya estaba despierto y apoyado en su codo, contemplándola con oscuros y calmados ojos. Su cabello estaba suelto y esparcido por todo su hombro, cayendo hasta la cama.

''Estoy empezando a comprenderlo,'' dijo él.

''¿Qué dices, Severus?'' Murmuró Hermione, rompiendo el telo de sueño que aún rondaba por su cabeza. Parpadeó, reconociendo la habitación del burdel. ''¿Otra vez aquí, eh?''

''Evidentemente.'' Extendió la mano y acarició su hombro, y la sobresaltó, el calor de su mano sobre su piel desnuda. Su mirada se desvió hacia sus dedos antes de regresar a su rostro. Sus cejas estaban juntas, pero no de enfado. No, se deslizaban en su frente como si fueran un techo, y sus ojos estaban pensativos debajo de ellas. ''No necesitaba que me defendieras esta noche.''

Ella bostezó, y su mandíbula hizo un crujido. ''¿Y? Eso no significa que, por una vez en tu vida, no merezcas que alguien te defienda.'' Dijo rodando por su costado para poder mirarlo a la cara, imitó su postura y apoyó su cabeza en su mano. ''Además, Lavender se había pasado de la raya. Necesita un buen azote.''

Moviéndose lentamente como si no quisiera asustarla, Snape recorrió con sus dedos un mechón de su largo pelo que descansaba sobre su hombro. ''Eres muy descarada.''

''Lo sé, lo sé. Demasiado Gryffindor. Ya me lo has dicho demasiadas veces.''

Su boca se curvó. Estudiaba su rizo mientras lo enrollaba alrededor de sus dedos. ''Me gustó tanto tu hechizo, que dosifiqué su bebida en la fiesta con una poción que copiaba el mismo efecto, excepto que este hechizo hará efecto lentamente. En una semana su pecho izquierdo estará colgando hasta sus tobillos. El efecto se desvanece poco a poco, y no hay ningún hechizo reversible para ello.''

Ella ser rió hasta quedarse sin aliento y lo golpeó en el brazo. ''¡Serás imbécil! Ahora se pensará que he sido yo.''

Los ojos de él se volvieron cálidos, y casi sonó arrepentido cuando se tocó el pecho y respondió, ''Slytherin.''

La mirada de ella viajó hasta el pectoral de él, y pudo notar unos rizados vellos negros ligeramente esparcidos alrededor de su pezón que bajaban hasta su abdomen y se perdían entre las sábanas. La manta, con el repelente armiño, cubría su cintura, y por encima de ella, Snape lucía desnudo y sin ningún tipo de pudor. Su tenso estómago y su pecho se ondulaban al respirar. Cuando consiguió subir de nuevo la mirada hacia él, sus ojos resplandecían con buen humor y algo oscuro. Algo ardiente.

_Dioses, _pensó ella y tragó pesadamente, su boca se había secado de repente.

Su mano se enredó en su melena una vez más, y su pulgar se deslizó para acariciar su mandíbula con una ternura que hizo que se le erizara cada vello de su cuerpo. Atreviéndose demasiado, Hermione volvió a posar sus dedos en las cicatrices de su cuello.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron al instante, pierdiendo cualquier signo de calidez. ''No lo hagas.''

''¿Por qué no? ¿Duele?'' Ella paró de acariciarlo, pero su mano se mantuvo apoyada suavemente contra las furiosas heridas.

''No, son repugnantes. Son…me hace sentir incómodo.'' Se conmovió y bajó la cabeza como un caballo asustado. La mano de Hermione se deslizó hacia las sábanas que había entre ellos.

Lo observó pacientemente mientras los ojos de él se movían alrededor de la habitación, por cualquier sitio, menos mirarla a ella otra vez.

''Sólo son cicatrices,'' susurró ella. Él no reaccionó. ''Severus. Severus, mírame.'' Se giró y deslizó la sábana por su lado izquierdo, sin quitar la mano alrededor de su pecho, de modo que la parte de arriba quedaba expuesta pero el pezón seguía cubierto. ''¿Ves? Yo también tengo cicatrices.''

Finalmente él se volvió a mirarla, y Hermione sintió su mirada en la gruesa y desagradable cicatriz que había recibido en quinto año por culpa de un rencoroso Sectumsempra. Descendía desde su clavícula y dividía en dos su pecho. De hecho, eso es lo que había hecho, dividirlo en dos, directamente a través del pezón. Había tenido que usar un montón de hechizos reconstructores y pociones para asegurarse de que se había curado bien y de que pareciera lo más normal posible.

Enseñársela a Severus hizo que se sintiera vulnerable y expuesta. Ella sabía que no tenía nada por lo que sentirse avergonzada, pero eso le había dañado su feminidad. Después de todo, Ron supuestamente la había amado, e incluso él se había sentido intimidado por ella, prefiriendo no tocarla mientras tenían sexo. Él había cerrado los ojos y girado la cara, y Hermione siempre se había preguntado si en su lugar se estaría imaginando a alguien más. Alguien que no hubiera sido marcado por la guerra como lo estaba ella.

Cuando escuchó a Snape hacer un ruido de dolor desde lo más profundo de su garganta, se sonrojó y volvió a taparse con las sábanas.

Inmediatamente, él se puso sobre ella. Su antebrazo se posicionó detrás de su cuello, y la acunó mientras colocaba la palma de su mano en su pecho y retiraba la sábana hacia abajo con tortuosa lentitud. El mago no se paró cuando llegó al pezón, en vez de eso siguió bajando para exponer toda su cicatriz, que le llegaba hasta su caja torácica.

''Hermione,'' gruñó él, y sus ojos viajaban por su pecho hasta sus ojos y de vuelta otra vez a su pecho. ''Para mí tu eres hermosa.'' Y se inclinó sobre ella, abrazando su cuerpo, y deslizó la lengua por toda la longitud de la cicatriz, atravesando las costillas y toda la curvatura de su pecho.

Ella gimió con sorpresa, dejando escapar un ruidoso y profundo gemido, y pudo sentir su miembro endurecerse contra su cadera. Hermione lo vió separar sus labios y inclinarse hacia ella para tomar el destrozado pezón dentro de la húmeda caverna de su boca.

Se sobresaltó, despierta de golpe por sus propios gritos de placer. Su camiseta se había enrollado hasta arriba, dejando expuestos sus pechos, mientras su cicatriz pulsaba de placer.

Jadeando, dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia el borde de sus bragas al acordarse de la expresión intensa de él y de la dureza de su miembro presionándose contra ella y la suavidad de su pelo mientras acariciaba su piel desnuda.

* * *

Sólo había sido un sueño, pero eso no facilitaba que Hermione pudiera mirar a su jefe directamente al día siguiente. Lo compensó siendo extremadamente amable. Contorneándose al entrar dentro del Apotecario de Snape esa mañana, canturreó, ''¡He traído café! Está muy oscuro. Te va a encantar.''

Él emergió del laboratorio, limpiando sus manos en un trapo. ''Gracias a los dioses. No he dormido mucho, y me vendría bien una taza.''

Ella se había puesto su delantal de tulipanes para hacer pociones, y empezó a ordenar una bandeja con algunos bollos que ella había horneado y los vertió en el café de él, que le gustaba con una cantidad impresionante de azúcar, cuando se volvió a mirarlo se quedó helada. Su camisa estaba desabotonada…sólo un botón, arriba del todo, permitiendo la visión de su nuez y el borde de su cicatriz.

Hermione se vio incapaz de retirar su mirada.

Él se paró abruptamente, y se giró para mirar alrededor. ''¿Qué estás mirando?'' Su cara mostró comprensión, y claramente ofendido, empezó a abotonarse el cuello.

''No, por favor no lo hagas. No hace falta, Severus.''

Él paró, pero luego negó con la cabeza y se lo abotonó. ''No pasa nada, Hermione.''

''Es sólo que…Sé que te molesta cuando lo tienes cerrado,'' dijo ella y caminó hacia delante, desabrochando su collar una vez más. En un movimiento que ella consideraría accidental, Hermione permitió que su dedo rozara su cicatriz. Se estremeció y el rubor empezó a subir por sus mejillas. La bruja sabía que si sus orejas hubieran estado a la vista, estarían rojas por la vergüenza. ''Así,'' susurró, alisando las solapas de su camisa.

_Acabo de tocar a Snape. Le he desabrochado la camisa._

''Gracias,'' dijo él, más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca. ''Sé que son repugnantes.''

Algó en su mente sonó con alarma, pero ella lo ignoró, centrándose en la esencia de calidez combinada con hierbas aromáticas y amargas que emanaba del hombre. ''No te creas.''

La sonrisa que le devolvió él fue lenta y radiante, y ella se sonrojó por la ternura de ésta.

La campana de debajo de la puerta sonó, y el momento mágico que se había creado entre ellos se rompió. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió sus rosadas mejillas hacia la bandeja, donde había estado preparando su café.

''Potter,'' dijo Snape, y ella miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a Harry aguantando la puerta mientras James y Ginny entraban. Su amigo acunaba su bebé con el brazo izquierdo, sosteniendo al pequeño de seis meses contra su pecho. ''Señor Potter,'' añadió educadamente el Pocionista. Hermione se sorprendió de que no hubiera ninguna mueca en su cara, aunque continuaba usando el tono plano al que se había acostumbrado a oír cada vez que se dirigía a Harry.

''Señor Snape,'' contestó Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ligeramente empujó hacia arriba a Albus Severus y acarició su pequeña espalda. ''Gin y yo solo queríamos pasarnos por aquí y agradeceros que vinierais ayer. Realmente significó mucho para nosotros.''

Snape inclinó su cabeza muy ligeramente, pero no dijo nada.

Ginny dio un paso adelante, llevándose con ella al pequeño James. ''Sinceramente, queremos agradeceros mucho más que eso.''

Se movió hacía el charco de luz que entraba dentro del boticario por los grandes ventanales en la parte delantera de la tienda. El radiante sol hizo que su pelo se volviera de un color rojo vivo, y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar el marcado antebrazo de Snape.

Hermione vio los ojos de él moverse por su cabello y ojos y acariciar la boca de la bruja con ellos, y luego se separó, lejos de la mano que intentaba acortar la distancia entre ellos. Descruzando sus brazos, los puso detrás de su espalda dando a entender que no quería que lo tocaran.

Aunque para la mayoría, su cara habría parecido impasiva, la bruja de pelo rizado lo conocía lo bastante bien como para ver un poco de dolorosa tristeza apoderarse de él por un momento. Hermione lo notó en la tensión de sus hombros, en la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas y en la poca profundidad de sus silenciosas respiraciones. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el pequeño y pelinegro niño de ojos verdes, y sus labios se tensaron.

''Está bien,'' susurró Ginny. ''Vale. No tocaré. Harry y yo queríamos que supieras lo mucho que te apreciamos a ti y al trabajo que has hecho por todos nosotros. Sin ti, no estaríamos hoy aquí. No tendría un lugar seguro para críar a mis hijos. No tendría a Harry. Probablemente él habría muerto en manos de Vold…'' Su voz había ido llenándose de pasión a medida que hablaba, pero sus palabras se cortaron al escuchar el nombre. ''En manos de quién no debe ser nombrado.''

De nuevo, él inclinó su cabeza un milímetro, pero esta vez habló. ''Me…alegro.'' Snape había estado estudiando la hilera de ingredientes que estaban dispuestas por las ventanas paralelamente, pero su mirada después se posó sobre el rostro de Ginny, con un sigiloso movimiento. ''Me alegro que tengáis un lugar donde criar a vuestros hijos.''

La observó durante un largo rato, y Hermione sintió una egoísta urgencia por interponerse entre ellos dos, gritando, _¡A mí! ¡Mírame como la miras a ella!_ Pero nadie la miró. De hecho, todos parecían haberse olvidado de su presencia excepto por el dulce James que la saludó con una sonrisa pueril. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y Hermione pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a Harry.

Snape se sacudió, y se volvió para entrar en su laboratorio, dando a entender que la conversación había acabado. Se paró, justo en el umbral. ''Hermione, hay un problema con un montón de pedidos. Ven a verme una vez los Potter dejen de malgastar el tiempo por el cual te pago.'' Se fue sin decirle ni una palabra a Harry o a Ginny.

El silencio reinó en la sala del Apotecario.

Harry apoyó un dedo en su barbilla. ''¿Ha ido bien? Nunca lo sé cuando se trata de él.''

Hermione respondió, ''Si. Está conmovido, pero ha estado afectado durante mucho tiempo, es sólo que no sabe como mostrarlo.''

''Ni siquiera puede mirarnos,'' susurró Ginny.

Hermione quiso llorar.

''Es porque te pareces mucho a tu padre, Harry. Y Ginny, con tu pelo y tu tez pálida, le recuerdas a Lily. Él todavía…'' Tragando saliva repetidamente para aliviar el nudo de su garganta, dijo con tono áspero, ''Bueno, ya sabes, Harry. Viste sus recuerdos.'' Se negó a encontrar una causa para las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Harry pareció avergonzado. ''Nunca debería habértelos dado a ti, Herms. Debería haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para darlos yo mismo en vez de pedirte que lo hicieras tú, pero estaba tan impresionado. No supe cómo reaccionar, sabiendo que Snape había amado a mi madre.''

''Oh Harry,'' le regañó Ginny.

''Lo sé, Gin.'' Se tiró el pelo hacia atrás para acariciar su frente, y Hermione vió su rayo, que había pasado a ser una línea difusa desde la caída de Voldemort.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron y sonrió, e intercambiaron, algunas palabras más antes de abrazarse el uno al otro al despedirse. Recibió un húmedo beso de James y ella presionó su boca en la frente de Albus, inhalando su dulce esencia a polvos. La pequeña familia se despidió mientras se iban, y ella los contempló con su corazón dolorido al ver una vez más el pelo rojizo de Ginny iluminarse por la luz.

Inclinándose ligeramente, con cada mano en un mango de la bandeja del café, inspiró profundamente varias veces, luchando contra los sucesos que la estaban atormentando lenta e inexorablemente. Pensó en el solemne y delgado rostro de Snape. Pensó en cómo él se había expuesto ante ella mientras al resto del mundo lo mantenía apartado. Pensó en su retorcido humor, y no pudo negar la ternura que sentía por él o la pasión que sentía cuando estaba cerca.

Qué equivocada estaba. _Una parte del motivo por el cual me siento unida a él son estos sueños. Estos sentimientos se están revolviendo dentro de mí por culpa de una serie de experiencias que ni siquiera son reales_. Hermione rió sin humor.

Inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Hermione respiró hasta que su pecho bajó y la habitación dejó de estar amenazada con llenarse de lágrimas. Levantándose, se aclaró la garganta. _Basta de tonterías_. Con un giro de su varita, conjuró un hechizo calentador sobre el café de Snape y se llevó la bandeja.

''¿Severus?'' Aliviada de que su voz sonase normal, lo llamó fuera del laboratorio.

''Aquí,'' dijo él.

Estaba sentado en su puesto de pociones, de perfil hacia la puerta donde ella estaba. Sus antebrazos estaban encima de la mesa, y miraba hacia el horizonte, su coleta cayendo detrás de su espalda. Hermione pensó que parecía desamparado y dejó la bandeja a su lado, permitiendo que su otra mano libre se posara sobre su hombro y después se deslizara por su coleta.

Su respuesta fue arquear una ceja ante la temeridad de ella al tocarle.

''Bébete el café. Te animará,'' ordenó.

''Si, mamá,'' dijo él, con una calidez en sus ojos que la habría hecho contener la respiración si hubiera sido capaz de ignorar como éste la había llamado.

Disimuló la decepción y respondió tirando de su coleta fuertemente. Lo que causó que su cabeza se fuera hacia atrás ligeramente. ''Hazlo o te quedas sin postre después de cenar, jovencito.''

Sonriendo con burla, él cogió la taza y sorbió. Él murmuró, con los ojos cerrados. ''Está bien.'' La volvió a dejar en la mesa de granito con un suave _clink_ que resonó en la habitación e hizo tambalear el líquido hasta el borde. Contemplando sus manos, él volvió a caer en el silencio, envuelto en un velo de tristeza que Hermione quiso rasgar para poder llegar hasta él.

''¿Qué era eso de lo que teníamos que hablar? Dijiste que había un problema con algunos pedidos.'' Deseó distraerlo hablando de trabajo, pero aunque él sonrío, sus ojos se mantuvieron oscuros y sin color.

''No había nada en realidad.'' Severus se volvió y la miró. ''Sólo quería que Potter se diera cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo nuestro trabajo para que se marchara. Y hablando de ello…,'' comenzó. Se aclaró la garganta. ''Hermione…Hermione, escuché lo que Potter dijo de mis recuerdos.''

Ella se quedó estática, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. ''Espero que comprendas que no pretendía entrometerme. Los habría puesto en un recipiente, pero Harry estaba preocupado por si se perdían, y realmente, la manera más segura de transportarlos era guardándolos en mi cabeza. No los habría visto si no hubiera tenido otra opción. Y ya sabes que si no lo hubiera hecho yo, lo hubiera hecho Ron, y estoy segura de que eso…''

''Está bien, hechicera. Sé que guardarás mis secretos igual que los tuyos.''

Y sólo por eso, ella se quedó casi sin palabras, honrada más allá de todas las expectativas de confianza que él le había mostrado. ''Si,'' dijo simplemente.

''Oh, pero Potter. Ese chico egoísta. Estoy furioso por la cobardía de Potter. Todos estos años que he malgastado protegiéndolo, espiando para Albus, y el dolor que os he hecho pasar, y le da mis recuerdos a una tercera persona. No ha podido molestarse en devolveros él mismo por culpa de su inmaduro disgusto al descubrir que soy un hombre y que una vez amé a su madre.''

Hermione contempló su semblante sombrío. Si, era un hombre. Era un hombre con un verdadero y leal corazón. _Incluso ahora, incluso ahora_, pensó, recordando las sombras que le habían acechado al ver a Ginny con el pelo rojo y la tez pálida de Lily. Ella deseó acercarse a él y acariciar su rostro hasta que sus ojos se iluminasen, y él le sonrió como lo hizo aquella mañana en que ella le desabrochó el cuello…Pero sus fantasmas estaban presentes en el ambiente. Así que en vez de eso, untó un bollo con mantequilla y lo puso en el plato de porcelana que había traído, deslizándolo por el mostrador para dárselo a él, demostrando su preocupación lo mejor que sabía.

Snape se volvió y le sonrió, dándole una palmadita en la mano. Era suficiente por ahora.

* * *

Hermione se despertó en el burdel con Snape inclinado sobre ella, su antebrazo otra vez debajo de su cuello, y una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

''Buenos días,'' susurró él, acariciando su nariz con la de ella.

''Bnnnos días,'' suspiró, estrechando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ante el contacto tan cariñoso de ella, los ojos de Severus se volvieron cálidos, y se inclinó hacia adelante para acariciar el borde de sus cejas con sus labios. ''Te despertaste en un momento terriblemente inocnveniente la otra vez. Estaba a punto de realizar actos imperdonables sobre tu persona.''

''De todas formas, estoy segura de que no es verdad. Yo soy, después de todo, una mujer que perdona.'' Dejó escapar un bostezo y murmuró, ''Estos sueños se sienten tan reales. Son casi auto-referenciales ahora.''

''Quizás son reales,'' susurró él, mirándola desde arriba.

Hermione pensó en ello, con la cabeza inclinada. ''No, no lo creo.''

''¿Por qué no?''

''Bueno, tu – tu yo real – nunca los ha mencionado en la vida real.''

''Puede que sea tímido.''

Ella rió ante su respuesta. ''Ahora sí que estoy _segura_ de que no son reales, Severus. ¿Tú? ¿Tímido?''

La boca de Snape se curvó al oírla, y se dobló hacia abajo para arrastrar sus labios por los de ella. El calor que él desprendía la hizo emitir un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y Hermione introdujo sus dedos en su suave y negro pelo. El beso era casto pero intenso, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que retorcerse de deleite al ser el centro de atención de él. Después de deslizar la punta de su lengua por la curvatura de los labios de ella, finalmente se separó. ''Absolutamente,'' murmuró. ''Sobre esto, si.''

Hermione recorrió con su dedo la línea de su nariz. ''Hoy estabas triste.''

Los ojos de Snape se enfriaron ligeramente. ''No,'' dijo.

''Si.'' Ella estiró las sábanas hacia arriba para tapar los hombros de él. Podía ver que tenía la piel de gallina a causa del aire frío de la habitación. ''Es porque Ginny te recuerda a Lily, ¿me equivoco?''

''No estaba triste, Hermione. Estaba desconcertado.'' Severus se separó de ella y se tumbó sobre su lado. ''Lily está en mi pasado, sólo un fantasma de lo que nunca fue. De todas formas, ver a Ginny allí con Potter, con las misma edad a la que murió Lily…'' Se encogió, y las sábanas se deslizaron hacia abajo. ''Ha sido extraño.'' Volviéndose a levantar, Severus la acercó a él y luego empezó a acariciar la largura de su cicatriz. Sin mirarla a los ojos.

A ella le recorrió un escalofrío y tiró del manto de armiño para taparse los pechos, protegiéndose de él. Era casi doloroso tener a Severus acariciándola con tanta ternura mientras hablaba de 'su Lily'.

Él la miró, sorprendido por su alejamiento. ''Hermione,'' susurró, ''Soy quién soy por mi pasado con Lily Evans. Aunque llevo muchas cargas encima, mi amor por ella es la más ligera. No puedo cambiarlo, pero debo confesar que tenía la esperanza de que formaras parte de mi futuro.''

Ah dioses, eso fue muy dulce. Si sólo fuera real. Ella tragó con dificultad y parpadeó, sintiendo las pequeñas lágrimas que salían desde el borde de sus ojos y que bajaban hasta sus mejillas hasta llegar a su pelo. Cuando Severus lamió las lágrimas saladas de su cara, Hermione enrolló su brazo alrededor de su cuello y dijo, ''Está bien. Está bien.'' Si no lo podía tener en la vida real porque estaba demasiado estancado en su pasado con Lily, se maldeciría si dejaba escapar esta oportunidad.

Ante su afirmación, Severus enterró su rostro en su cuello y besó su hombro. ''Gracias, tulipán,'' murmuró y luego se deslizo para ponerse encima de ella. Posicionó sus caderas sobre las de ella con tanta delicadeza que la hizo aguantar la respiración ante tanta ternura.

El resto del sueño fue una neblina de manos acariciándose y dientes mordiendo mientras Severus le hacía el amor con una determinación que dejó a Hermione sollozando de placer, sus manos hundiéndose en los músculos de su espalda mientras él empujaba y empujaba una y otra vez, presionándose contra su carne apretada.

Cuando ella se despertó, estaba llorando al alcanzar el clímax, sus puños estaban aferrados a las sábanas enrolladas en sus caderas. Pero no había nada, nada porque Hermione estaba vacía. Estaba sola en su dormitorio.

* * *

_Sólo es un sueño_, se dijo a sí misma, arreglándose el traje con manos sudorosas. Se había dicho lo mismo esa mañana cuando había rechazado un par de pantalones perfectamente factibles y se había puesto una falda de gamuza hasta la rodilla que atraía la mirada hacia sus delgados tobillos. _Sólo un sueño_, canturreó, pero en elegir entre una útil camisa blanca abotonada y un suéter suave de cachemir de color carne que pedía a gritos ser acariciado, ella eligió el suéter.

_Sólo un sueño_, pensó, _pero no hay ninguna razón para no arreglarme un poco_. Había tenido un aplastante orgasmo causado por un sueño con su pocionista de ojos solemnes, y Hermione se sintió de maravilla. Además_, está empezando a hacer frío, así que un suéter es más práctico_. Y con esa mentira metida en su cabeza, se ató el pelo en un moño suelto y metió su varita en él.

Sin embargo, Snape llegaba tarde. No estaba aquí para disfrutar de ella en su máximo esplendor. Lo había estado esperando durante media hora. Hermione suspiró y se inclinó en el taburete, reposando sus codos en el cristal de la encimera donde él guardaba los ingredientes prohibidos. Nunca había llegado tarde.

Haciendo un puchero, reorganizó los artículos de la encimera, apilando las facturas y alineando los bordes de su libro mayor con los libros de investigación que había apilado al lado. Hermione sabía que estaba siendo una tonta. En _realidad_ nada había pasado. Su reciente actitud se basaba la mayor parte entorno a una serie de sueños cada vez más eróticos y apenas en todo el ánimo que Snape le había dado en la vida real. Después de todo, su afirmación de que no odiaba tanto estar en su presencia no justificaba que se hubiera puesto un tanga.

Miró hacia arriba al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta. Él estaba ahí, con dos cafés en la mano. Severus parecía triunfante al deslizar la mirada hacia el suéter rosa de cachemir que cubría la suave curva de sus pechos. Enrojeciendo violentamente, volvió su mirada hasta el rostro de ella y murmuró, ''Hoy te ves hermosa.''

''Tú, también. Elegante, quiero decir.'' Y de verdad que lo parecía. Severus dejó el café en el mostrador y se quitó el abrigo, revelando una camisa abotonada azul. Era estrecha, marcaba su vientre plano y la anchura de sus hombros. El cuello no estaba abrochado, y había metido los bordes dentro de un par de pantalones negros que tenían una hilera de botones de plata en su cadera izquierda que invitaron a Hermione a mirar su entrepierna.

Lo cual estuvo haciendo hasta que él se aclaró la garganta.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida por la necesidad de pasar sus dedos sobre la hilera de botones.

''He traído un poco de café,'' dijo él.

''Gracias.'' Hermione dio un trago, sus ojos se humedecieron cuando se quemó la lengua. ''Está muy bueno,'' tosió.

Entraron en un silencio incómodo, los ruidos que hacían al sorber eran los únicos ruidos que había en la habitación. Con su pié, él acercó otro taburete y lo puso alrededor del mostrador para poder sentarse al lado de ella. Olfateó el aire con estimación.

''¿Te has puesto perfume? Huele muy bien.''

Sorprendida, Hermione se llevó las muñecas a la nariz para olerlas. ''¡Oh! No, no. Es la verbena de limón que he cortado para la poción de artritis.'' Volvió a poner sus manos sobre su regazo.

Severus envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los de ella y se llevó la mano hacia su rostro. Llevó su nariz y labios contra su muñeca e inhaló profundamente. ''Ah. Error mío.'' Su mano le quemó, y el recorrido de su boca le causó escalofríos que subieron hasta su brazo.

Cuando él la soltó, ambos estaban temblando. Mientras Hermione contemplaba su perfil, los irises de él se clavaron en los suyos, aunque su cara no se giró. Sus ojos eran ardientes, y ella contuvo la respiración.

''¿Qué estás haciendo?'' preguntó ella.

''Hermione,'' empezó él, y el temblor de sus manos aumentó. Él se humedeció los labios. ''Hermione, para mí tu eres hermosa.''

Ella se levantó rápidamente, su taburete se cayó hacia atrás. ''¿Qué?''

Él se volvió hacia ella, y ella no pudo evitar fijarse en que la camiseta azul hacía que sus ojos parecieran gris oscuro, no negros. Ella jadeó cuando él se levantó y tocó el inicio de su cicatriz que se asomaba por el cuello de su suéter. ''Para mí tú eres muy, muy hermosa.'' Severus dio un paso adelante de modo que aunque sus cuerpos estaban separados, ella podía sentir el calor de él que se colaba en ella con cada latido de su corazón.

Esas palabras le llegaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser, y la certeza de que él _lo sabía_, que él _había estado_ ahí, que la había hecho chillar. ''¡Tú! Tú, tú, has sido tú,'' balbuceó, aterrada y exaltada y ambas cosas a la vez.

''Yo,'' dijo él después de pasar un brazo alrededor de su cadera y empujarla hacia su pecho. ''Yo, yo, siempre he sido yo,'' y seguidamente su boca estaba en la suya y oh dios, sabía igual que en sus sueños, caliente y húmeda y hambrienta. Los labios de ella se abrieron, y ella gruñó, incapaz de resistirse a él cuando él era todo lo que había querido durante lo que habían parecido siglos.

Snape envolvió su cadera con sus manos y la levantó hasta el mostrador, pero ella levantó sus manos y gritó, ''¡Espera! ¡El café!''

Gruñiendo, él desvaneció el café y después con su brazo barrió las facturas y los libros esparcidos en el mostrador. Estos cayeron en el suelo con un estruendo de bordes chocando y papeles revoloteando. Con un giro de su varita, las cortinas cayeron tapando las ventanas, y el cerrojo de la puerta delantera se bloqueó.

''Dime ahora que no lo quieres, Hermione. Dime si el hecho de estar conmigo es demasiado como para soportarlo fuera de nuestros sueños,'' gruñó, con sus labios a centímetros de los de ella, esperando a que ella le permitiese soltar la correa para poderse dar un banquete con su suave boca.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él y mordió su labio inferior con mucha delicadeza, soltando la goma de su coleta y recorriendo sus dedos por su pelo para desenredarlo. Era fino pero sedoso, y al caerse desatado, la esencia de su champú la envolvió. Menta. Severus olía a menta, y la cabeza de Hermione dio vueltas. ''Si, quiero, idiota.''

Colocando una mano en su espalda y estrechándola contra él, la apretó más, asegurándose de que sus pechos se presionara contra su torso y que sus caderas presionaran su falda hasta que estuviera situada entre sus muslos. Ella sollozó de placer, y como si algo se hubiera liberado en él, los dedos de Snape se introdujeron en su pelo y hundió sus caderas en las de ella.

No había ninguna duda de que la deseaba. Él estaba tremendamente duro, presionándose contra ella, por lo que ella pensó que había perdido la cabeza. ''Di que eres mia,'' dijo él, con su boca en su oreja.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse al tener a Severus ahogándola de placer. ''Mmm,'' dijo agarrándose a sus hombros.

Él le mordió bruscamente en el hombro y flexionó sus caderas. ''Dilo, hechicera. Di que eres mía.''

Esta vez ella le escuchó, mientras él se mecía contra ella repetidamente, ella gimió, ''Dios, si. Toda tuya, Severus.''

* * *

Permanecían en el suelo del Apotecario, completamente desnudos y rodeados de papeles y libros. Hermione estaba tumbada hacia arriba, sudando y jadeando a causa del esfuerzo al que ambos se habían sometido momentos antes. Ella estaba acalorada y por eso se abstuvo de tocar a Snape donde fuera excepto por los dedos de su pie derecho que había acercado para acariciar su tobillo izquierdo.

''Así que, déjame asegurarme de que te he entendido. ¿Elaboraste al azar una poción que encontraste en algún libro perdido designada a compartir sueños con tu amada? Espero que al menos la comprobaras antes de administrármela.'' Como si le importara eso en este momento.

''No,'' dijo él, su voz sonaba aturdida.

''¿No la probaste?''

''No, aunque lo hubiera hecho en realidad no hacía falta que la probara contigo. Yo era el único que necesitaba tomarla, así que no me preocupé.'' Severus gruñó con molestia. ''Estás muy lejos. Acércate.''

''Ahora mismo estoy muy acalorada. Además, me molesta que fueras tan temerario contigo mismo. Si hubieras muerto, me hubiera perdido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida.''

Snape se llevó una mano a la cara, y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que estaba intentado esconder una sonrisa complacida. ''Exactamente.''

Ella le dio un codazo. ''¿Por qué siempre estamos en un burdel?''

Las mejillas de él enrojecieron. ''No estoy exactamente seguro porque mi subconsciente escogió situarnos en un burdel, pero perdí mi virginidad en esa determinada habitación. Mi padre me llevó a visitar a una prostituta por mi décimo noveno cumpleaños. Dijo que estaba cansado de mi lloriqueo por L…Bueno. Dijo que un polvo me sentaría bien, y que era demasiado mayor para seguir siendo virgen.''

''¿Chico de una sola noche, huh?''

''Hermione, tenía 19 años, y mi lívido estaba fuera de control…''

''No, me refería a tu padre,'' aclaró ella, al escuchar el tono defensivo de él. Extendió su mano y envolvió el corto y rizado vello de su pecho alrededor de su índice.

Él gruñió y pareció calmado. ''Esa es una historia para otro momento, amor.''

''¿Cómo supiste que yo sería la chica con quién compartirías sueños?'' Bostezó y se acercó más, levantando su cabeza para que reposara en el bícep de él. Se contrajo debajo de su mejilla. ''Ouch. Relaja tu brazo. Es como si estuviera abrazada a una roca.''

Los músculos se contrajeron y luego se aflojaron. ''¿Quién más hubiera sido, Hermione? ¿Lavender Brown? ¿Rita Skeeter? No lo quiera dios.'' La voz de Snape sonaba desinteresada. Con un rápido movimiento, la agarró y la empujó hasta ponerla sobre él. ''Vamos a hablar sobre algo mucho más interesante.''

Ella chilló mientras reía. ''Oooh. No es posible que estés listo de nuevo.''

''Siento discrepar,'' dijo con voz desdeñosa, contorneando sus caderas para demostrarle que era un mago, y que en efecto estaba listo de nuevo.

La cara de felicidad de ella se difuminó lentamente al percatarse de un libro situado arriba del hombro derecho de él. Se debía de haber caído cuando él había tirado al suelo los artículos que había encima del mostrador. Era un viejo y olvidado libro de pociones, las páginas se habían puesto amarillentas con los años. Se inclinó sobre Snape, con los pechos colgando justo por encima de su boca.

''Espera un segundo,'' dijo mientras cogía el libro y se volvía a sentar, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

La cara de él se volvió blanca al ver el libro que tenía entre sus manos, y empezó a acariciar suavemente las piernas de ella. ''Hermione…''

''_Une Rêve d'Amour_,'' susurró, leyendo el nombre de la poción. _Un sueño de amor_. Ahí, plegado entre las páginas como punto de libro, había una fotografía mágica de un joven Severus Snape besando a Lily Evans. ''Oh, dioses.''

''Hermione, cariño…'' Imploró él para que le escuchase.

''Oh, dioses. Soy una idiota.'' Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Sintió el calor subir por su rostro y un punzante abismo se abrió en su vientre.

''No. _No _digas eso.'' Su voz sonaba casi desenfrenada mientras se incorporaba. Hermione todavía estaba entre sus caderas, y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se marchara. Intentó besarla, pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho y lo rechazó.

''Pensaba que esto tenía que ver conmigo, pero nunca lo fue. Tenía que ver con ella.'' Se sintió con náuseas, dolida. Esto era peor que el disgusto de Ron con sus cicatrices, peor que su abandono por Lavender. Esto era paralizante. Severus era un hombre cuyo leal corazón _nunca _sería suyo, porque Hermione nunca podría ser _ella_.

''No hagas esto. Por favor, mira lo que hemos encontrado el uno en el otro. No me abandones por esto.'' Su mano se aferró a las caderas de ella.

''Bebiste la poción por Lily, ¿lo hiciste?'' En ese punto, Hermione ya estaba llorando libremente, su pecho se convulsionaba por los sollozos. Lo apartó de ella, tropezando cuando sus piernas protestaron. Poniéndose su ropa interior y su falda, empezó a buscar su sujetador entre los restos de la habitación.

La cara de Snape estaba entre sus manos, pero ella pudo ver el color trepar hasta su cuello mientras ella se abrochaba el cierre entre sus pechos. Cuando él levantó la cara, sus ojos estaban húmedos. ''Si, maldición. Cuando encontré la poción, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la posibilidad de que podía ser capaz de pasar un momento más con mi Lily, pero cuando me desperté en la cama con una mujer cálida y con curvas, eras tú, Hermione. Y estaba impresionado. Lo primero que pensé fue que debía de haber sido un error.''

Ella se metió el suéter por la cabeza, sin importarle que su pelo se encrespara por la corriente estática. Cogiendo su chaqueta en un brazo y aguantando el libro de pociones en la otra, se puso los zapatos y casi corrió hacia la puerta. Después de desbloquearla, se paró un momento y dijo, ''Podría haberme enamorado de ti. Estaba muy cerca. Sólo si me hubieras querido _a mí_…''

La cabeza de Snape cayó hacia sus manos, y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

Y después ella ya no estaba, fuera de la puerta y lejos de él, incluso cada paso que daba la hería cada vez más. El recuerdo del lirio marchitado en botijo le quemaba.

* * *

El próximo capítulo intentaré colgarlo lo antes posible! Acordaros de dejar reviews, gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

N/T: Aquí tenéis el último capítulo de esta historia! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, y sé cómo se siente tener que esperar por un capítulo meses y meses, pero tengo excusa, el mes de Julio estuve sacándome el título del FCE así que tuve que estar un mes entero yendo a una academia para prepararme los exámenes y con el poco tiempo que me sobraba la traducción iba muy lenta. Y en este mes de agosto estoy de vacaciones,completamente aislada de internet y me ha costado horrores encontrar un sitio para poder colgaros el capítulo, que llevaba acabado desde principios de agosto pero como no había red he tardado más en poder colgarlo. En fin, basta de excusas, a disfrutar este último capítulo!

Gracias a todos/as los que habéis seguido la historia o la habéis añadido a favoritos, sé que me merezco unos cuantos crucios pero por favor sed buenos xd, gracias a nagini27 , Gabriela Cruz , Diosa Luna, 73, Smithback, Aurora Snape, YazminSnape , Mama Shmi , patybenededmalfoy, TequilaNervous, papillon69, , Luna White 29 y Xerxes Eli! 3

Y por último, gracias a la autora de este fic (dressagegrrrl), por esta maravillosa historia y por dejarme traducirla! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Harry acunó al bebé en su pecho un par de veces antes de sentarlo en su alta silla. ''Aquí, Al,'' canturreó, sacudiendo algunos _Cheerios_ de la caja de cereales de la encimera. Los ojos del bebé se abrieron más, y parecía extasiado antes de intentar coger un puñado. Hermione sonrió al ver al bebé babear y al verlo fallar al intentar comer algo más y acabar comiéndose su puño.

''Ver esto explica por qué los bebés están tan húmedos cuando los tocas.'' Ella paseó sus dedos por el fino pelo de su cabeza.

''Bueno, entre otras cosas,'' murmuró su amigo. Se movió hacia la nevera y sacó restos de jamón. ''Pareces enferma. Voy a hacerte un sándwich justo como a ti te gusta – jamón frío con mantequilla con el pan casero de masa agria de Ginny. Después voy a ver cómo te comes cada bocado.''

''No tengo hambre, Harry. No te preocupes tanto por mí.''

''Voy a hacerte un sándwich, y después voy a mirarte mientras te lo comes,'' repitió, con tono firme.

''¿Alguna vez eso ha funcionado?'' Inquirió Hermione, curiosa.

''Te sorprenderías.'' Sonrió él. ''En los niños y en los criminales, funciona como si fuera un hechizo. Sólo lo he intentado una vez con Ginny, y _nunca_ lo volveré a hacer.'' Ladeó la cabeza, ''Funciona como si fuera un hechizo…me pregunto cómo eso ha podido pasar a ser una costumbre Muggle.''

Hermione sonrió a Harry afectuosamente. ''Eres realmente bueno en esto, ya sabes,'' dijo ella, señalando a Albus y la ordenada casa alrededor de ellos. ''Ser padre, quiero decir.''

''Esto es todo lo que siempre he querido, Herms – tener una familia. Me alegra que formes parte de ella también. Ahora'', dijo, poniendo su tono de voz de Auror. ''¿Algo va mal? Te ves horrible.''

''Yo…no estoy durmiendo muy bien, eso es todo.'' Se miró las manos. Sus uñas estaban completamente mordidas. Se las llevó detrás de la espalda y emitió un suspiro. El peso de los ojos de él en los suyos la hacía sentir incómoda.

Como si lo hubiera sabido, Harry se alejó y empezó a limpiar el esmalte de su ya inmaculada y blanca encimera. Sacudió su trapo y lo puso en el borde del fregadero, y después se lavó las manos y empezó a cortar el jamón para hacerle el sándwich.

Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina que recibía más luz y que provenía de la gran ventana que había encima de la mesa. Miró por encima de los campos de Godric Hollow y dejó que la paz y la tranquilidad se hundieran en sus huesos, lo único que se escuchaba era el murmullo del bebé mientras intentaba felizmente apiñar trozos de cereales empapados. ''Estoy enamorada de Severus.''

Harry se quedó callado por un momento, antes de volverse y dejar el plato con su sándwich enfrente de ella. ''¿Él lo sabe?'' Se sentó.

''Es mucho más complicado de lo que estoy dejando ir, en realidad.'' Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un bocado al sándwich para que su boca estuviera llena, y así tener un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar. El sándwich debería de estar delicioso. Harry tenía razón; era su favorito. Pero la comida se le quedó estancada en el paladar, como si no saborease nada.

La mano de Harry cubrió la suya, acariciándola suavemente.

Después de un momento que pareció eterno, se obligó a sí misma a tragar saliva. ''Pensé que sólo estaba soñando,'' empezó y explicó la historia ante su amigo. Ella se lo contó todo, incluso cuando sus orejas se volvieron rojas mientras ella le describía la boca y las manos de Severus y todas las cosas que él le había dicho y que la habían hecho sentir especial. No daba crédito a que él no la interrumpiera ni una sola vez. Ella acabó la historia diciendo, ''Siempre fue Lily, Harry. No me puedo creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Después de todo, lo primero que dijo él en el primer sueño de todos fue, 'Granger, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?' y encima de la mesa había un lirio blanco dentro de un jarrón.''

Harry estrujó la mano de ella una última vez antes de soltarla y reposar la suya en su mentón. ''No sé qué decir, Hermione.''

Ella movió la cabeza hacia atrás y se concentró en la calidez del sol en su cara y cuello. ''No hay mucho que decir en realidad, Harry.''

''Tú, Ginny, y yo somos los únicos en el mundo a parte de Snape que sabemos que él estaba enamorado de tu madre. Que él incluso ahora seguramente aún está enamorado de ella.''

''Lo sé,'' dijo ella. Odiando las lágrimas que se notaban en su voz. ''Fueron los sueños. No pensé que fueran reales, pero me causaron sentimientos que me arrastraron tan lentamente que no me di cuenta de las consecuencias hasta que no estuvimos desnudos en el suelo del Apotecario.'' Hermione se golpeó la mejilla e ignoró la punzada de incomodidad en el rostro de Harry. ''Estaba tan feliz al principio. Parecía muy romántico. Pensé que me deseaba, que incluso me amaba, y que había usado la poción porque es un Slytherin y no quería exponerse a sí mismo. Un…un estratagema para comprobar si yo sentía lo mismo. Cuando me di cuenta de que lo que habíamos compartido era sólo un producto producido por su eterno amor por Lily, me levanté, me vestí y me marché. Hace tres días que no he vuelto.''

''¿Intentó explicarse?''

''Me dijo que no me lo tomara así, después admitió que esperaba pasar un último momento con su Lily, pero que él había despertado conmigo en lugar de ella.'' Cerró los ojos por un momento e intentó controlar los sollozos que estaban agitando su pecho y que estaban causando que su nariz siguiera funcionando. ''Me fui justo después de que me dijera eso.''

''¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Te dejó marchar? ¿Se acuesta contigo y actúa como un imbécil y deja que te alejes de él?'' Los labios de Harry formaban una fina línea, y sus hombros se tensaron. ''Ese completo idiota. Después de todo lo que ha pasado por mi madre, no me imaginé que tuviera que utilizar a alguien tan penosamente.''

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. ''Así que, ¿entonces tú crees que me ha usado?''

Harry pareció sorprendido. ''¿No es lo que tu acabas de decir?''

''Dioses, no lo sé. Realmente él no quería que yo me fuera. Él siguió sujetándome y besándome, pero yo lo rechacé.'' Se incorporó y se aclaró la garganta. Fue un sonido irritante, y se apartó el pelo de los hombros como si también estuviera tratando de quitarse el agarre de Snape sobre ella. ''Pero me mintió. Le pregunté directamente cómo había podido saber que yo estaría en sus sueños, y no estaba dispuesto a decírmelo. Intentó distraerme con sexo.''

Harry alcanzó la mesa, cogió el sándwich, y le dio una mordida. Masticó concienzudamente un momento antes de abrirlo y quitar los tomates. ''No soporto los tomates.'' Volvió a darle otro bocado. Sus cejas estaban alzadas, y tarareaba mientras masticaba. Parecía pensativo, como si ella no tuviera ninguna solución para su problema, y el estómago de Hermione dio un vuelco.

''¿Qué? Conozco esa cara.''

Tragando, él dijo, ''Bueno, él no quería que tú te fueras, ¿no? E intentó que te sintieras mejor agarrándote y besándote. Probablemente é sabía que te dolería saber que no había empezado buscándote a ti.'' Se sacó un trocito de jamón de entre los dientes con el borde de su uña.

''¡Claro que lo hizo! Me dolió mucho. Él no me ama, Harry. Él ama a tu madre.''

El brujo pelinegro hizo una mueca y dejó el sándwich en su plato. ''No sé por qué la idea de Snape y mi madre me molesta más que la idea de Snape y mi mejor amigo, pero me molesta.'' Entrecruzó sus dedos y suspiró. ''Me parece que tú eso no lo sabes. Todo lo que sabes es que primero quiso a mi madre, al tenerte a ti en su red en lugar de mi madre, parece que ha intentado pelear y mantenerte ahí.''

''No.'' Hermione plegó sus manos por encima de sus brazos y encorvó su espalda para poder evitar el dolor que brotaba de su estómago. ''No me des esperanzas, Harry. Duele demasiado. Vistes sus recuerdos. Ya sabes. Él la ha amado durante casi 40 años. El amor como este no cambia.''

Él la rodeó con sus dedos una vez más y se inclinó con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. ''Puede que no, pero eso no significa que no tenga espacio para amar a otra, Herms.''

''No creo que eso sea posible.'' Ella miró las migas que había encima de la mesa y trató de no tener muchas esperanzas.

''Por supuesto que puede amarte, Hermione.''

''¿Cómo?'' Chillo ella de dolor. ''Él ha deseado a Lily desde que era pequeño. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Porqué yo?''

Harry apretó su mano mientras ella luchaba por dejar salir sus más profundos miedos y resentimientos.

''Lo amo, Harry, pero no puedo hacerlo si sólo soy una sustituta. Me tengo mucho respeto mi misma como para dejar que un hombre cierre sus ojos y pretenda que soy otra persona.'' Hermione tiró de un mechón que colgaba de su pelo e intentó no pensar en cómo Ron siempre había cerrado sus ojos. Intentó no pensar en la sueva piel de Lavender, sin ninguna marca causada por la guerra.

''No seas ridícula, Herms. Él se ha aferrado a la memoria de mi madre durante todo este tiempo por la culpa. Después de todo, la profecía que le proporcionó a Voldemort es lo que causó su muerte, ¿cierto?''

Ella asintió, pero después añadió, ''La culpa es una fuerte motivación. Creo que lo ha tenido atado en un lazo durante décadas.'' Hermione hizo una mueca. ''Esto no está haciendo que me sienta mejor, Harry.''

''Espérate ahora. Él lo ha hecho, de todos modos. ¿No? Ha cumplido su parte en la guerra, y se las ha arreglado para protegerme contra viento y marea. Snape casi _muere_. Ha saldado su culpa. Yo diría que es un fantasma que puede empezar a dejarlo marchar. Ahora viene la parte de el porqué.''

''No sabía que conocías la palabra saldar.'' Se sorbió los mocos indecorosamente y se restregó la nariz con la maga de su jersey.

Rodando los ojos, Harry continuó. ''Segundo, él nunca quiso realmente a mi madre, ¿o no? La amaba, pero ella nunca lo amó, no como él quería. Snape la ha mantenido en su propio pedestal, y él atado alrededor de éste por su sentimiento de culpa. Ninguna otra mujer podía acercarse hasta que se fuera, y la dejó ir con la caída de Voldemort.'' Él le cogió la mano. ''¿Y por qué tú? Porque eres encantadora, Hermione.''

Ella hizo una mueca y acarició su pelo rizado. ''Ron no pensaba eso.''

''Es un idiota. Lo sabes. Eres amable y hermosa, y eres _real_. No hay ninguna razón para que el oscuro recuerdo de una mujer que nunca pudo ser suya se compare con tu fresca hermosura.'' Los verdes ojos de Harry mostraban amabilidad, Hermione sintió la esperanza invadir su corazón, combatiendo con los recuerdos de su primer amor.''

''Oh, Harry. Espero que tengas razón.''

* * *

_Un Rêve d'Amour:_

_Creada a principios de la mitad del siglo XII por Alphonse de Manet de Paris. El pocionista temía ser separado de su amada, Belle Touraine. La hija más joven de una próspera família de mercaderes, su padre le ofreció su mano al fresador local. Desesperado, Alphonse de Manet creó con sus propias manos una poción diseñada para que lo devolviera de vuelta con su Belle Touraine a través de sus sueños para que donde fuera que estuviesen, no podrían ser separados._

Hermione sacó la fotografía de la funda donde estaba encuadernada. Severus parecía feliz. Lily no parecía _infeliz_, a pesar de que sus facciones no expresaban la gran pasión que el Severus adolescente sentía claramente. La bruja suspiró y rodó los ojos antes de sonreír e inclinar su cara hacia la cara juguetona de él. Sus dedos se enrollaban alrededor de su nuca. Mirando a través del flamante pelo rojo de Lily y su otra mano lo peinaba hacia atrás dejándolo atrás de su hombro. La sonrisa que le dirigía a ella era cálida y completamente desvergonzada mientras él dejaba al descubierto sus dulces y desiguales dientes y se inclinaba hacia adelante para acariciar su nariz con la de Lily.

Hermione se tapó la boca, incapaz de apartar la vista.

Él acercó s oscuro pelo con el de ella, como si esperase que ella lo rechazara, pero los ojos de Lily permanecieron cerrados y pequeñas marcas de sonrojo aparecieron en las mejillas de Severus. Con una gran delicadeza, su boca cubrió la suya y tomó pequeñas probadas de sus labios como si evitara que ella se sintiera agobiada.

Estaba claro para Hermione tanto por la foto en sí como por saber que Lily acabó casándose con James Potter que la bruja estaba en peligro de sentirse agobiada. Pero, Severus…Cuando se retiró de la chica pelirroja, la envolvió en sus brazos, con una expresión de triunfo en su cara. El fotógrafo enfocó hacia Lily rodando los ojos y sonriendo.

Puso la foto de vuelta en el libro de Pociones y se quedó mirando el florero de tulipanes que se había encontrado en su puerta cuando volvió de estar con Harry. Eran de él, por supuesto. La nota simplemente decía, ''Duerme'', en su puntiaguda letra, y Hermione las había metido hacia adentro deseando que pudiera…que las cosas fueran así de fáciles.

¿Podría correr el riesgo? ¿Podría abrirse a él y esperar que la amara o podría mejorar para que la amase por sus propios méritos? Hermione había confiado en Ron una vez, y él la había herido de una manera insoportable, primero con su incapacidad para aceptar su cuerpo, cicatrices y todo lo demás, y después abandonándola por Lavender Brown. Si Snape no la pudiera mirar sin enclavijarla por ser quién ella no era, la hundiría.

Hermione se había sentido tan herida cuando descubrió que él había tomado la poción por Lily, que había arremetido contra él. Ella recordaba lo que había visto en sus recuerdos, cómo él había permanecido fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, suplicando por el perdón de Lily a causa de sus palabras dichas con desprecio. Esos tulipanes, su petición de que fuera hacia él en sueños, eran una súplica para conseguir su perdón.

¿Iba a ser ella como Lily y sacarlo de su vida con un corte limpio? ¿O sería como Hermione Granger, y abriría la puerta al hombre que se sentaba detrás?

Dejó que su dedo acariciara un pétalo tan suave como la seda de uno de los tulipanes. Al final, tampoco es que fuera una decisión tan difícil.

* * *

El burdel parecía diferente, más barato y más cursi. La pintura dorada de las flores de lis estaba desprendida, y la mitad de los prismas se habían desprendido de las lámparas. Incluso el odioso armiño lucía con mal aspecto, con una mirada enferma. Su piel se había secado y arrugado, y el brillo de sus ojos parecía haberse perdido. El jarrón de barro que contenía el lirio se había hecho añicos y la flor reposaba entre los fragmentos.

Snape estaba sentado al final de la cama, sin mirar hacia ella. Sus pies reposaban en el suelo, y sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas. Estaba desnudo y descubierto, y a pesar de todo, Hermione no pudo evitar delinear con la mirada los músculos que unían su espalda. Su postura mostraba el abatimiento que sentía. Él se mostraba caído y depresivo, y ella sabía que sus palabras dichas con anterioridad eran la causa de ello.

''Severus,'' susurró ella.

Él dio un respingo hacia arriba y se volvió para mirarla. ''Hermione,'' exclamó. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pero sonrió ligeramente cuando a vio. Fue una ligera crispación de sus labios. ''Has venido. Me alegro.''

Ella asintió.

Severus estiró una mano hacia ella, antes de parecer inseguro y volver a retirarla para meterla debajo de su brazo. Parecía más mayor y asustado. Dijo, ''No estaba seguro de cuando volvería a ser. Sabía que no podrías tomar la Poción Sin Sueños para siempre, pero no sabía…''

Hermione suspiró. ''Esto no es el final de nuestra relación. No puedo prometerte que _esto_ vaya hacía donde tú quieres que vaya,'' aquí ella hizo un gesto entre ellos dos, ''pero puedo prometerte que nunca te volveré a abandonar.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron una fracción de segundo y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara. ''Gracias.''

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, y ella contempló con interés mientras la escama de pintura volvía a las paredes y el armiño de la colcha se volvía limpio y brillante otra vez, aunque no por ello el lugar pareció menos macabro. Ella desvió la mirada cuando nuevos cristales se elevaron por las pieles para destellar de nuevo en sus cuencas. Con una mirada rápida, Hermione vio que el jarrón de barro estaba otra vez entero y acunaba el marchitado lirio.

Se preguntó y deseó saber qué significaba eso.

''Estás herida. Dime por qué y así podré corregirlo.'' Severus se levantó y se acercó, metiéndose entre las sábanas con ella. El acercamiento no era nada sexual, y Hermione entendió que él se cubría para que ellos pudieran mantener una conversación. ''¿Estás molesta de que todavía tenga sentimientos por Lily?''

Dioses, eso dolió. ''Si.'' Pero…''No. No, no es eso exactamente. Sé que eres mayor que yo, y por ello, vienes hacía mí con un pasado.''

La cara de él se mostraba austera mientras intentaba encajar lo que ella quería decir. ''Entonces no lo entiendo.''

Esas arrugas alrededor de su boca le eran tan familiar que Hermione sonrió y le contó la verdad. ''Tengo miedo porque estoy muy enamorada de ti.'' Cuando él la alcanzó, ella mantuvo su mano alzada y apuntó hacia él jarrón con el lirio dentro. ''Estoy enamorada de ti, y quiero que me quieras de la misma manera. Pero incluso en este sueño donde suponemos pertenecer el uno al otro, ella está aquí.''

Su expresión, que había brillado con la revelación de ella, flaqueó mientras le echaba un vistazo a la marchitada flor. ''Pero ella forma _parte_ de mí.'' Cuando se volvió a mirar a Hermione, sus ojos rogaban que ella lo entendiese. ''No puedo dejarla atrás.''

''No estoy pidiéndote que me quieras más que a ella, Severus. Sólo quiero una parte de ti para mí sola.''

Él gruñó, sintiéndose frustrado. ''¿No lo entiendes? Ya me tienes. Cada pulgada de mí es tuya no suya. _Ella nunca me quiso._''

Y aunque él no lo dijo, Hermione entendió que Severus se había ofrecido a la bruja pelirroja una y otra vez. Y a pesar de cada rechazo él había bebido esta poción para que pudiera soñar con ella incluso ahora, y cuando él soñó con Hermione en vez de con ella, él dejó a Lily que formara parte de esa habitación que compartía con ella.

Cuando presionó a Hermione contra el colchón y le besó sus cicatrices, sus fantasmas se esfumaron por encima de los mismo hombros de los que ella colgaba.

''Estoy tan asustada, Severus.'' Presionó su mano sobre su boca como si pudiera contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir antes de que él los escuchara. ''¿Qué pasa si nunca llegas a quererme? ¿Qué pasa si ese lirio es la única flor que crece dentro de tu corazón? Nada va a quedar para mi entonces.''

Los ojos de él se agrandaron, y después gruñó y agarró la cara de ella sin demasiada gentileza. ''Idiota.'' Lamió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y Hermione recordó cuando él le dijo que quería que ella fuera su futura esposa esa primera y única noche que él le había hecho el amor en sus sueños. ''Estás escuchando, pero no me estás _oyendo_, hechicera. Estás mirando, pero no estás _viendo_. ¿Crees que no te quiero? ¿Crees que quiero a otra aquí conmigo?'' Él le pellizcó la barbilla, antes de forzarla para que mirase hacia el jarrón que contenía el lirio. ''_Vuelve a mirar._''

Un lirio blanco marchitado en un jarrón blanco de barro. Hermione pestañeo. Sólo era una estúpida flor.

''Mira, demonios. ¿Por qué no puedes verlas?'' Su voz sonaba angustiada. ''Son la cosa más bonita de esta habitación.''

Y de repente, como si un velo hubiera estado tapando sus ojos, ella lo vio. Rodeando la blanca flor había una docena de flamantes tulipanes rojos, tan radiantes y perfectos que parecían de otro mundo. ''Severus,'' chilló ella, retirando su cara de sus manos e inclinándose hacia él, con sus dedos rodeando sus fuertes hombros. ''Lo veo. Dios, Severus. Las veo.''

La dura expresión de él se llenó de alivio y deseo y envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella y la apretó fuerte contra su pecho. La empujó hacia abajo y rodó para quedarse encima de ella. Severus le dio pequeños besos en el labio inferior, y con cada beso el decía en voz baja, ''Mi perfecto amor, mi perfecto amor.'' Hermione pensó que estaba en la gloria.

* * *

Fue una semana después cuando Harry los encontró _in flagrante delicto_ detrás del mostrador del Apotecario.

Hermione estaba avergonzada, pero Severus parecía completamente sin remordimientos. Él simplemente recogió el tulipán que tenía en el pelo, alisó la falda de ella hacia abajo, y se abrochó los pantalones. Hermione pensó que el orden de sus acciones era interesante y rió para sus adentros mientras él la bajaba de sus brazos hacia el suelo.

''Um,'' dijo Harry, con las mejillas rojas.

''Potter,'' dijo Snape chasqueando la lengua, sus labios eran una fina línea blanca. ''¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?''

''Me alegro tanto de que Ginny me dijera que se encargaría de cuidar a James, porque no sé cómo le habría explicado esto a él.'' Pasó su mano por su pelo con agitación, mostrándose en shock.

Hermione pensó largamente durante un momento y después dijo, ''Podrías haberlo Obliviado.'' Trató de sonar como si no estuviera bromeando.

La expresión de Snape mostraba aprobación mientras observaba a su amor.

Harry pestañeó. ''Es igual, estoy aquí por el antídoto de los pechos de Lavender. Bueno, el pecho en realidad. Ron y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que fue Snape, aunque Lav-Lav quería despellejarte personalmente, Herms.''

Ella rió, encantada, y trató de ignorar el hecho de que Harry estaba hablando sobre los pechos de Lavender sólo momentos después de ver las suyas. ''¿Cómo supiste que fue Severus?''

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry dijo, ''Ron y yo somos ambos Aurores, y te conocemos mejor que nadie. Ese no es tu estilo. Tu siempre atacas de frente, y _nunca_ te pararías para utilizar el mismo truco dos veces. Tenía que ser Snape. Supusimos que pasó el día de la fiesta del Santo.

''Muy bien, Potter. Pero no hay ningún antídoto; se tendrá que quitar de manera natural.'' Alisó su levita y alisó su corbata meticulosamente. Hermione la había destrozado casi sin remedio. No es que le importara. ''Y cómo está el Señor Weasley llevando su día a día? Su propio seno es aún simétrico, espero.''

Harry lo miró de soslayo y suspiró. ''¿En serio? No lo hiciste, ¿ no?''

''Estoy seguro de que no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.'' Severus sacó su brazo y rodeó la cintura de Hermione. ''¿Eso es todo? ¿No tienes ningún otro lugar para estar que no sea _aquí_?''

''Supongo que eso es todo. Herms, no te olvides de la comida del Domingo. Ginny va a hacer cordero. Snape, también estás invitado, por supuesto.''

''Ambos esgtaremos allí,'' dijo ella, sonriendo.

Harry echó un vistazo al Pocionista para ver si estaba de acuerdo con la alegre afirmación de Hermione, pero Severus sólo arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente. ''¿Y? Vete ya.''

''Bien, ya me voy.'' Caminó hacia la puerta y se paró, sonriendo con burla. ''No os olvidéis de bloquear la puerta esta vez.'' Y se fue, la campana de la puerta sonando detrás de él.

''De verdad que no le hiciste nada a Ron.''

Severus sonrió como una esfinge, y las piernas de Hermione temblaron de deseo. Con un gesto descuidado de ella, la puerta se quedó bloqueada. Volviéndose hacia Severus, sacó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él y elevó su cara hasta la suya.

''Mío,'' gruñó ella.

''Si. Todo tuyo,'' respondió él y acarició sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
